Impending chorioamnionitis or infection remains difficult to diagnose in patients with preterm, premature rupture of membranes (PROM). We seek to determine if maternal serum Interleukin (IL)-6 levels rise before the onset of clinical evidence of infection or labor in patients with PPROM. All patients admitted with Preterm PROM from 22-34 weeks gestation are offered enrollment. After consent is obtained, maternal blood samples are drawn daily until delivery. The first result obtained (at least 48 hours prior to delivery) is compared to the result of the sample obtained 12-36 hours prior to delivery so as to determine if a change in maternal serum IL-6 concentrations occurs in PPROM patients with and without histologic chorioamnionitis. IL-6 levels are determined by ultra-sensitive ELISA technique. No patient can have evidence of clinical chorioamnionitis or labor at the time of sample collections. Data are analyzed using Wilcoxan Rank Sum test, with significance defined as P<. 05.